The Colour Red
by Lupin3Black
Summary: At home, I'm Rose, girly, pink, with a future that consists of bleary ministry dinners and stuck up old men. Where I'm restricted to be that 'prefect' daughter. At School I'm Red, a writer, a beater. With a future that consistsof-whatever-thefuck-Iwant. With boys with short brown hair and fierce attitudes, and brothers who are secretly gay. Where I can dare to dream.
1. Chapter 1

The Colour Red

Chapter one

I'm my dad's princess. His little girl. With the two close 'bezzies' and a closet full of pink dresses and kitten heels. With the drawers full of make-up and glittery notebooks. Fuchsia and violet fluffy quills, teddy bears with beady eyes and hundreds of magazines, with cute boys on the front with the long flippy hair.

Rose Weasley, ultimate girl!

To him, I'm a fake stereotypical teenage girl.

To the school, however, I'm the best beater on the team, my best mates are Dominique, a crazy bitch, Fred Weasley, my closest cousin, Albus Potter, the most adorable guy in the world and Scorpius Malfoy, the funniest, cutest bloke in the world.

Pity he's gay.

My drawers are full of old (sometimes broken) quidditch equipment and pukka jotters full of half written stories, just begging to be finished. My quills are often dropping feathers and are more than likely to be tucked behind my ear. My closet is full with beanie hats (hey! Some do have badges on them!) and converse, having pushed all the girly crap over to the side,I'll admit to having a teddy bear, but the boys on the front of the magazines need a hair cut.

To them I'm Red Weasley, the soon to be author/quidditch player.

My dad sees me as what he wants to.

The school sees me as I am.

That's why Hogwarts is home, and Godric's Hallow is just that place I stay when I'm not home.

A vacation really.

I just never expected it to get so hard.

Let me explain.

Hugo Weasley. My dad's pride and joy. He has it all, the grades, the looks, the quidditch talent, everything my dad wanted but never had. Once, when dad was drunk off his head, he told everyone it took my mum twice to get it right. Everyone had laughed, apart from Uncle George, who just smiled at me weakly, I'd found myself laughing nervously and excusing myself to go to bed 5 minutes later, with pin-pricks of tears penetrating my eyes.

That night, Dom, Freddie, Hugh and Al took turns holding me while I wept. Hugo muttering apologies sleepily into my hair.

'Twice to get it right', the sentence always rang through my head when I was at my worst, like a permanent reminder that I wasn't good enough.

But thats okay, I was perfectly okay with not being the best, because ain't had Hogwarts, I had home, books, quills, converse, beanie hats and my eccentric mates, an enemy to pick fights with (that without him, I doubt id be able to survive, don't tell him that though, his head would get bigger than it already was) the library when I was stressed, the quidditch field when I was broken.

And life was all good.

You'd think Id hate Hugo, that sibling rivalry would be high at stakes with the two of us, but it's not, not even close. Hating Hugo would be like hating puppies, it's even worse because I'm the kids hero.

He would always be so excited seeing me get off the train, listening adamantly to my tales of mischief or giving his honest opinion on a new story I was working on. He was just a year younger,but he was my closest friend, he knew everything about me, my wonky fashion choices, equally wonky dates, even wonkier crushes. I knew everything about him, his worries, his thoughts, how he told people his favourite book was quidditch through the ages but in all actuality it was Hogwarts A History.

How he was sorry that the day I got into the quidditch team was the day he was made prefect. Or when I got head girl he got Quidditch Captain. My achievements were brushed off with a 'Well done kid,' and my mother bought me a bunch of classic novels, while Hugo got a party and a blue convertible.

Well, I thought I knew everything about him.

"Y-Your gay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hugo's gay. He's gay. As in. He fancies blokes. Gay. Dad's homophobic. Dad'll hate him. Hugo's gay. As in bent. As in he bats for the other time.

Whoa! Total mind blow action.

I realise Hugo's staring at me, his pale blue eyes wide with child-like innocence and filled with crystal tears. I open my arms wide and he crawls into to them, wrapping his small body around mine and tucking his head into my neck like he used to do as a young child when he was young and foolish enough to watch horror films with my dad to prove he wasn't a wimp that would give him nightmares, making him crawl into my bed at 3am, his face streaked with tears and his spider man Jammie's soaking wet.

"When-" I swallow a lump in my throat "When did you start feeling like this?"

Hugo sniffs, "When I started appreciating Lorcan's ass in the shower rooms."

Without meaning to I snort with laughter, and to my childish delight Hugo giggles too.

"You have to admit though." Hugo confessed, looking at from under his eyelashes, "It's pretty great."

I wiped away a stray tear and smiled wearily, running a hand through my wavy hair, knocking my green Beret off and sending my blue quill tumbling unto the sheets "Yes, it's fantastic. Nice to know you have great taste in men."

"Sooo? Your cool with it?" Hugo asked, crossing his short fingers and looking at me with hope reflected in his bright eyes.

I laughed again, cautiously smoothing down his fire-truck red hair, "I'm cool with it."

(Pagebreak)

"Hey Weaslebee. You head this year?" My arch nemesis (who's kind of hot) questioned smiling, coming up to stand beside me, swinging his tanned arm around my shoulder which I quickly shrugged off. Blushing furiously. I'm allowed to blush around a hot dude okay? Even if it just so happens to be my arch enemy.

Arch Enemy. Bane of my existence. Hottest bloke on the planet. I.e Nathan Finnegan.

Nathan Finnegan; dark brown hair with deep orbs of brown eyes, close friends with my cousin Louis. Tall. Slytherin. He's smart but wonky at potions, his dad is Shamus Finnegan. A funny Irish man who we always see at Christmas. Nathan has an Irish twang in his voice and he always uses weird words like 'craic' or 'aye'.

"I am. So you should show some respect to your elders and betters." I say haughtily, pulling my fringe out of my green eyes.

"Can't love." Nathan quirked a dark eyebrow, "one: I'm older than you and Two: I'm head boy."

I can deal with most things.

My brother being preferred over me?

Sure! Why not?

My brother being gay?

Bring it on!

But sharing a dormitory with the single most annoying bloke on the history of the world? No. No no no! Does MERLIN hate me? Does he want me to hate my life until I cry?

I stare at Finnegan in disbelief, "Fuck off!"

Finnegan smiles heartily, "For swearing, it's my duty, as head boy take points off you."

Bastard.

At least we get our own rooms.

(Pagebreak)

We don't get out own rooms.

We don't get our own rooms. As in. We don't get our own rooms.

We share a room. As in. Two people. One room. One male. One female. One horrible. One super cool. One slytherin and one grffyndor.

Hell will pay.

I share a room, with that-that pig! For a whole year! Ridiculous! Horrible! Monstrous!  
Horrific! Hell-on-earth! Just plain mean!

Apparently, blah blah Blah, renovations, blah blah blah, McGonagal slept with the worker men blah blah blah refuse to work blah blah blah trustworthy blah blah blah share a room with Finnegan.

While I gaped, Finnegan just sat there with this smug smile on his wonky face. Like he was pleased or something. Bastard! Absolute Bastard! And do you want to know what my closest most sympathetic friends did?

They laughed.

I mean, seriously, Dom fell off her seat.

I hate my life sometimes.

A/N I'm aware this is short. But I needed to continue it somewhere and this happened. I'm sorry!


End file.
